


Train

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Train

Clint might have left the circus,  
A long time ago,  
But his training regime had not changed.  
He still followed it.  
It was ingrained in him.  
He could not stop.  
He had added his military regime too.  
Clint's training was intense.  
It kept him in top shape.  
Fit for his age.


End file.
